<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>声音 by mufazhongshengshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671703">声音</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan'>mufazhongshengshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个很短的短打。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izu/Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>声音</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在刃在她耳边说话的时候，伊兹才发现一丝不对劲。人造耳蜗的性能与人耳几乎无异，从正常距离中听到的刃的声音，有些沙哑，有些冷静而不带波动。可自当刃靠近她的身侧，左手笼罩在她们之间，诉说着只属于她们两人之间的小秘密，伊兹感觉到刃的声音，深深的，带着一种直钻耳蜗的摩挲，像一道尖锐的、带着风沙的龙卷风，顺着耳廓，轻易地穿破耳膜，给予整个器官微麻的痒意。</p><p>  “这应该叫做「磁性」吧。”</p><p>  “什么？”</p><p>  “没什么。”</p><p>  熟悉之后的刃就不那么冷漠了，仅仅五厘米的距离，伊兹将刃的诧异看进眼底。</p><p> </p><p>  “——我很喜欢刃小姐的声音。”</p><p>  仅仅五厘米的距离，简直就是亲吻的距离。</p><p>  伊兹的呼吸打在刃的唇边。</p><p>  “是……是吗。”</p><p>  显然，胜负的结果就藏在大豹豹的落荒而逃之后。</p><p>————————————END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>